Mi encuentro con el vampiro
by MariEliSekai
Summary: Una vez más acerco su rostro a mí, haciéndome retroceder inconscientemente. Fijo sus pupilas a las mías y de nueva cuenta observe ese destello rojizo. -aliméntame—dijo, sin despegar su mirada de la mía. Parpadee, no comprendiendo su petición, entonces la lógica llego a mí.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Naruto, asi como sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo imagino perversiones y las escribo para compartirlas con ustedes así que, no hago esto con fines de lucro, solo lo escribo porque no tengo nada que hacer xD. (y asi soy feliz)_

_**N/A: pues aquí trayéndoles un nuevo fic de fantasía vampírica, espero que les guste y me digan que tal les parece. Ah por cierto! Al final del capítulo Naru hace una pregunta, esta va dirigida a los lectores así que si quieren contestarla pueden dejar un review con la respuesta (se me ocurrió esto, con el fin de involucrarlas más en el fic) no las distraigo mas… que inicie el capítulo de estreno!**_

_Capítulo I: destino… un evento que definitivamente ocurrirá._

Caminaba molesto, a mi madre se le había ocurrido enviarme al supermercado, aquel que está justo en el centro de la ciudad, y como nuestro hogar se ubica a las orillas, tenía que caminar mucho, ir al centro comercial a tan altas horas de la noche era algo inédito ¿Qué pensaban mis padres? ¿Acaso les importaba tan poco mi seguridad?

_`` ¡Si no traes los ingredientes olvídate de comer rameen para la cena, después de todo he decidido consentirte ¿no?_! 'había dicho mi madre ya exasperada por las excusas que decía una y otra vez para poder librarme del encargo.

_`Pero papa no está haciendo nada y yo tengo mucha tarea que hacer´´—_ replique, aunque no tuviera un solo trabajo pendiente para mi clase, simplemente sacaba la excusa por simple flojera.

-_``tu padre llega todos los días cansado del trabajo, deja de replicar y corre al centro comercial, si regresas con las manos vacías, ten por seguro que te castigare muchachito´´._

Así que derrotado y deprimido, me dirigía al centro comercial de la ciudad, caminaba como si cada una de mis piernas pesara miles de kilos, haciendo mi andar cada vez más lento y desganado.

Casi llegaba al centro, me quedaban solo unas cuantas calles por recorrer, entre ellas un callejón que solía ser poco transitado, había rumores de que personas amanecían inconscientes por la mañana, sin ningún recuerdo de lo ocurrido por la noche y con una anemia severa, incluso llegaban a comentar que se encontraban uno que otro cadáver, pero en si nada confirmado, como mencione, solo se trataban de rumores.

Me detuve unos minutos al pasar por ese callejón, sentí que me observaban y no me quitaban la mirada de encima, algo llamo mi atención, con el corazón acelerado y ya con un poco de pánico manifestándose logre fijarme en un destello rojo, salí corriendo, no me quedaría a esperar si los rumores eran verdad.

Al tener completa la lista de compras que mi madre había escrito y claro después de comprar un bollo caliente, una recompensa por mi gran esfuerzo y por supuesto para calmarme un poco después del susto que me había llevado, caminaba de regreso a mi casa, no quería pasar de nuevo por ese callejón pero era la única manera de regresar, así que me arme de valor y procurando no voltear, apresure mi andar y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Escuche que alguien me chistaba y me detuve abruptamente, más que presa del pánico una curiosidad enorme me invadió.

El viento voló un poco mi cabello, que lo llevaba un poco despeinado, a causa de que no traía gel , de nueva cuenta el chistido se hiso sonar.

-oye—decían al final del callejón.

Parpadee confundido ¿me hablaba a mi?

-si, te hablo a ti niño tonto—dijo de nueva cuenta como si me hubiese leído la mente—acércate un poco, necesito de tu ayuda.

-no creo ser de ayuda, iré a buscar a alguien más.

Dispuesto a partir en busca de ayuda, di un paso, hasta que sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo deteniéndome y llevándome al suelo con él.

-no… contigo es suficiente—menciono como si estuviera fatigado, soltando un largo suspiro después de hablar.

-¿te encuentras bien?—no pude evitar preguntar, aunque era obvio que el pobre chico estaba a punto de desmayarse. Vi que puso una cara de pocos amigos y después bajo la mirada, relajando todo su cuerpo, imagino que para ahorrar energías. —lo siento, fue una pregunta estúpida.

-olvídalo, tengo un favor que pedirte ¿podrías ayudarme?—dijo aun con la cabeza gacha.

-claro, solo dilo y veré que puedo hacer-dattebayo.

Entonces lo vi levantar la mirada y observarme por unos escasos segundos, sus ojos que estaban en un tono negro como la noche, brillaron por un momento y después se tornaron rojizos, quede paralizado, no por el miedo; sino por la belleza que estos emanaban, el chico en cuestión de repente se volvió muy guapo, era indescriptible, era como si mi suerte hubiera cambiado completamente, dándome la oportunidad de apreciar a un ser bello, rayando en la hermosura, esta belleza no era normal, simplemente no era natural.

No pude distinguir el momento en que su boca se acerco a mi cuello, pero su aliento chocando contra mi piel pudo despertarme del hechizo en el que estaba, porque solo de esa manera podía explicar lo sucedido, era como si en un momento de debilidad me hubiese hechizado y se hubiese llevado toda mi cordura. Afortunadamente logre despertar a tiempo.

-no creo que pueda ayudarte de esa forma-dattebayo—me separe algo sobresaltado con el corazón latiéndome a un ritmo casi bestial-¿Qué rayos estas pensando? no soy ese_ tipo_ de persona—remarque por si no le había quedado claro.

Me observo, atento a mis movimientos, ahora que lo veía mejor, no estaba nada mal, su cabello negro no se distinguía en la noche, en cambio su piel blanca sobresaltaba elegantemente con esos ojos azabaches, rio en cuanto entendió a lo que me refería y luego de unos momentos se levanto del suelo que antes lo albergaba. Camino hacia a mí y después me ofreció su mano, yo, dudoso la acepte y le permití que me separara del frio suelo debajo mío.

-no me refería a ese tipo de ayuda, dobe.

Me sonroje al ver como sonreía, su cara con facciones felices era aun más hermosa que aquella seria y de piedra que antes mostraba.

-¿entonces qué es lo que querías decir-dattebayo?—dije avergonzado por mi suposición errada. Su mano que seguía tocando la mía, ahora jugaba con mis dedos, eso me puso muy nervioso así que me separe de ella lo más rápido que pude.

Una vez más acerco su rostro a mí, haciéndome retroceder inconscientemente. Fijo sus pupilas a las mías y de nueva cuenta observe ese destello rojizo.

-aliméntame—dijo, sin despegar su mirada de la mía.

Parpadee, no comprendiendo su petición, entonces la lógica llego a mí. Se encontraba tirado en aquel callejón por falta de energía, ya que estaba hambriento, y supongo que sin dinero, se había acercado a mí para robarme un poco de efectivo y así comprar algo para comer, todo se había aclarado tan fácilmente que no pude evitar reírme a carcajadas.

-lamento informarte que no tengo nada de dinero, pero puedo proporcionarte un poco de comida, bueno, al menos hasta que puedas encontrar algo mejor—le tendí una lata de sopa de tomate, mama me reñiría pero ya encontrare que excusa decirle—es todo lo que tengo por ahora espero que pueda ayudarte—le dije mostrando mi cara de buen samaritano.

Se quedo con la expresión en blanco, incrédulo, supongo que no esperaba ese resultado, pero era lo único que podía hacer por el ahora, debería agradecérmelo.

Lo deje con la lata en la mano y seguí mi camino de regreso a casa, hoy dormiría tranquilo, ayudar a un extraño se sentía de maravilla, ese chico fue afortunado en conocerme. Casi a una cuadra de mi hogar, recordé que había olvidado algo importante, no escuche el nombre de ese muchacho y yo tampoco me presente, aunque no es como si fuera a verlo de nueva cuenta.

-¡he llegado a casa!—dije con un entusiasmo que no sabía se encontraba dentro mío.

-tardaste mucho ¿Qué te demoro tanto?

-lo siento mucho mamá, pero algunas cosas en tu lista son imposibles de encontrar.

Mi madre reviso la bolsa de las compras, enarco una ceja y noto que hacía falta una cosa.

-¿y la sopa de tomate?

-no había, creo que se terminaron, o algo así me dijo el dependiente.

Vi que suspiro resignada, creyendo mi historia por completo, se llevo la bolsa a la cocina y después me dijo que fuera a cenar. Comí hasta que mi estomago estuvo satisfecho, algo me incomodaba, como si me estuvieran observando fijamente, pero eso era algo imposible, mi casa se encontraba en un complejo de apartamentos, además de ubicarse en un segundo piso, sin mencionar que no había arboles lo suficientemente cerca o altos para lograr el efecto de que alguien pudiera vigilarnos. Tal vez solo sea mi imaginación.

Al terminar de comer me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la ventana y me recosté en mi cama. No pude sacarme de la cabeza el encuentro con ese chico, al menos debí haber preguntado su nombre, es imposible que lo vuelva a ver pero si lo hiciera, me gustaría poder ser su amigo y conversar una vez más con él.

Cerré mi ojos para poder recordar el cómo se veía, entonces pude notar como si sus ojos oscuros me observaran, no quise deshacer el nuevo encuentro que presenciaba así que me mantuve con los ojos cerrados, divise aquella sonrisa que había mostrado y sentí como mis mejillas se ponían calientes, exponiendo su sonrojo, por suerte nadie me veía. Cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, me dejo llevar por la situación tan relajada, medio dormido y medio despierto, mas al lado de los sueños que de la realidad escucho algo que me hace sonreír y olvidarme de todo.

-eres interesante y… eso me gusta—dicen cerca de mi oído, o eso logro descifrar en mis sueños, tal vez son palabras que me gustarían oír… de él.

¿Qué es lo que te hubiese gustado oír a ti?

**N/A: ¿y bien? Que tal esta este nuevo fic, con un Naru completamente diferente al de ``te enamoraste de mi´´ dejen su review con la respuesta a la pregunta de Naru y veamos que tan perverts son (ok ok eso no ) pero si me gustaría leer su opinión. Hasta aquí llega el capi nos vemos en la sig actualización. Bye byee.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece es propiedad de Kishimoto, y ya que él se niega a darme yaoi tuve que recurrir a medidas drásticas ¬¬.**_

**N/A:** lamento la tardanza, no tengo excusa mas sin embargo les pido unas enoooooormes disculpas, espero que sigan leyendo este fic y se admiten criticas ^^ las dejo con el segundo capitulo.

_Capítulo II: destino…sin él, nada es posible._

Soñé con él.

En toda la noche no pude sacármelo de la mente. Su cabello, sus ojos y esa única sonrisa de medio lado que me mostro en la oscuridad, es como si me hubiera enamorado a primera vista de ese chico, pero no era posible… yo no creo en el amor a primera vista. Aunque, tal vez era tiempo de creer, quien sabe, quizá fue el destino quien me mando al supermercado aquella noche y lo puso en aquel callejón para que yo lo encontrara e interactuara con él. Uno nunca sabe.

Salí de casa aun con aquel pensamiento, camine distraído, ni siquiera escuche cuando mamá me despedía junto a la puerta de nuestro hogar.

-Naruto, ¿te encuentras bien cariño?—me dijo preocupada mi madre—pareciera que tu mente no estuviera aquí.

-no es nada de preocuparse, me voy o llegare tarde al colegio.

-ten cuidado.

Seguí mi camino matutino, por más que tratara de olvidar aquel encuentro tan enigmático, no podía, el seguía clavado en mi. Volví a cruzar aquel callejón, si él estaba ahí, no perdería el tiempo como lo hice la noche pasada, le preguntaría su nombre y haría lo posible por conocerlo. Pero, para mi mala suerte, no se encontraba ahí, el callejón se encontraba vacío, sin rastro siquiera del recuerdo de aquel joven.

Llegue al colegio aunque como era de esperar no puse atención a clase, no es que sea ese tipo de estudiante que se centra en sus estudios, jamás me gusto estudiar, era demasiado tedioso y yo no estaba hecho para estresarme, eso lo había comprobado hacia tiempo atrás.

En mi niñez tuve un amigo (mis padres me dicen que era imaginario aunque yo no lo creo así) con el que solía jugar todo el tiempo en mis días dorados, siempre jugábamos en una casa abandonada, jamás íbamos a su casa o a la mía, esa es la razón por la que mis padres se empeñan en decir que no existía, ninguno de ellos lo conocía, el decía que era demasiado peligroso visitar su hogar o el mío , nunca entendí el porqué lo decía, pero como era un chiquillo no le tomaba importancia. En una ocasión después de mi encuentro con mi amigo, mis padres dicen que perdí el control, escuchaba una voz que me hablaba, me ordenaba asesinar a mi amigo, en un intento desesperado por ignorarla, me perdí a mi mismo y ya no supe que paso, mama me comento que enloquecí, visitamos diversos psiquiatras y doctores pero ninguno pudo dar explicación lógica a lo que tenia, al pasar el tiempo y dejar de ver a mi amigo, la situación se calmo, pude vivir tranquilo y en paz, hasta que conocí a este chico, la inquietud me tiene de los nervios, sencillamente no se qué hacer.

Las clases pasan volando, no por que escuche lo que dicen los maestros, sino porque mis pensamientos giran entorno diferente al que deberían.

-Naruto-kun, N-Naruto-kun —me habla una voz queda y delicada— ¡oye Naruto! Quieres decirme que pasa, has estado muy distraído en toda la mañana.

-me juras que no le dirás a nadie Hinata —le dije a punto de confiarle mi secreto.

-ya dime ¿Qué pasa?—sus ojos grises blancuzcos se clavaron en los míos, llenos de emoción.

-ayer en la noche, conocí a alguien, en el callejón de los rumores.

-es un lugar muy peligroso, que hacías fuera de tu casa tan noche—me interrumpió preocupada por mi seguridad, cosa que mi madre no había hecho anoche, pero gracias a ella pude ver a ese muchacho, así que pensándolo mejor, ahora no me molesta tanto como la ves pasada.

-mi madre y sus compras de último minuto…pero no me saques del tema—le dije exasperado, quería contarle de ese chico, me era necesario decírselo a alguien en este momento—iba caminando por el callejón y un muchacho me hablo, estaba débil, hambriento o algo por el estilo, lo único que pude hacer por él era darle una sopa de tomate que había comprado de la lista. ¡Si lo hubieras visto Hinata!, era el hombre más apuesto que te puedes imaginar, te lo digo, es enserio que no exagero—agregue al notar su mueca de incredulidad.

-¿traías puestos tus lentes Naruto-kun? Sabes que cuando no los llevas sueles ver cosas que no son.

-eso no viene al caso. ¿No me crees verdad?

-¿y? ¿Le preguntaste su nombre o algo que sirva para volverlo a contactar?—me miro expectante y al notar mi cara de arrepentimiento pudo descifrar el porqué de mi actitud distraída—eres un tonto, ahora será muy difícil que lo encuentres y eso si lo puedes reconocer.

-un rostro como aquel no es fácil de olvidar.

Al salir de la preparatoria nos fuimos al parque que está cerca, nos sentamos en una banca y estuvimos conversando de cualquier cosa, de hecho la conversación principal se centraba en ese chico de cabello negro y ojos oscuros.

-hablas como si estuvieras enamorado de ese chico Naruto.

-claro que no, solo que me dejo una impresión muy fuerte.

Trate de ser lo mas convinscente que pude pero la mueca de seriedad no es mi especialidad, lo cual provoco que mi amiga se burlara de mi. En medio de la plática un gato negro se acerco a nosotros ,Hinata es la primera en observarlo y tomarlo en sus brazos, noto que al ver al gato directamente, sus ojos se ponen vidriosos como si no poseyera voluntad, entonces voltea conmigo y me habla.

-es un gato muy tierno y lindo.

-tus padres no te dejan conservar mascotas, y lo sabes.

-podrías llevarlo tú y puedo visitarlo cuando pueda.

Me mostro al gato y este poseía unos intensos ojos negros que combinaba con su pelaje brillante de color negro también , la belleza de ese gato me recordó al chico del callejón, así que Hinata no rogo mucho para que pudiera quedarme con él. Me dirán loco pero creo que el gato quería ir conmigo porque antes de que aceptara ya estaba pegándose a mí, como dando por hecho que me haría cargo de él.

Nos dirigimos a mi casa para terminar un proyecto que nos habían dejado de tarea en la preparatoria, claro con todo y gato recién adquirido, en cuanto cruce el umbral de la puerta me encontré con mi madre quien miro detenidamente al gato y meneo su cabeza diciendo un rotundo NO.

-es una lástima, no podre quedarme con él—le dije a Hinata antes de que mi madre pudiera oírnos—no te preocupes le pertenece a mi amiga—me aventaje a las replicas que pudiera tener mi madre.

-menos mal, sabes que no soporto a los animales—me dijo ya aliviada mi mama.

En menos de una hora terminamos el proyecto (las ventajas de tener una amiga inteligente), y decidí encaminar a mi mejor amiga ya que pronto oscurecería.

Extrañamente sin darnos cuenta el gato negro desapareció. Ninguna le tomo importancia, tal vez el gato ya tenía dueño y solo se encontraba paseando. Al llegar a la estación de trenes me despedí de mi amiga y fui rumbo a mi casa. Cruce la sala y no había nadie, era extraño ya que a estas horas mis padres están juntos, me fije a ver si tenía más suerte en la cocina y raramente los encontré sentados, sonriendo estáticamente a la nada, escuche pasos venir del pasillo y vi a alguien acercarse a donde nos encontrábamos ¿teníamos visitas acaso?

-Hijo, debes sentarte junto a tu padre—escuche que mi madre me decía.

-¿Quién llego?

-obedece a tu madre.

La mirada de ambos estaba vidriosa, sin algún reflejo en sus pupilas, daba la impresión de como si hablaran mecánicamente. Vi que sus manos , específicamente en las muñecas se encontraban pequeños orificios, como si algo los hubiera picado , pero las marcas eran demasiado uniformes, casi tipo mordedura humana, cosa que era imposible, ningún humano deja ese tipo de marcas al morder.

-tu debes de ser Naruto—me dijo el extraño que visitaba mi casa.

Al levantar la mirada me lleve la sorpresa de mi vida, no sabía cómo reaccionar, o me quedaba mudo porque mis ojos no creían lo que veía o saltaba de felicidad porque volvía a encontrarme con el chico del callejón.

¿Qué hubieras hecho tú en mi lugar?

**N/A:** ¿Qué les pareció? Espero y puedan leer el próximo capi, que ahora les aseguro subiré mas tardar en 15 días… lo lamento pero soy quincenal U.U. contestare los reviews y en verdad me alegra que dejen sus comentarios…

Mare:. eres una romántica! Y si Sasuke es un Teme, aunque este Sasuke será un poco mas alivianado pero con ese ego que se carga, me estresa! Escuchar esas palabras de Naru, no lo había pensado, y si el me las dijera… olvídense me derrito jajaja.

Yue: te he desilusionado (se esconde en una esquina) tarde demasiado en actualizar y enserio lo lamento, no me maten! También adoro a Sasuke celoso, es de mis favoritos jeje.

Kiki:me alegra que te guste, y si decidí hacer más relajado a Naru (el pobre ya tiene suficiente estrés en el manga y luego llego yo y mas estrés, pues no) en esta si aplica la de 'solo me quería por mi cuerpo' jajaja.

Eli Lutz: qué bueno que te gusto, a decir verdad estaba un poco indecisa sobre lo que Sasuke debería susurrarle pero lo bueno es que si funciono.

amante-animeid: gracias por tu comentario! Espero no deprimirte con esta historia pero te adelanto que si tiene final feliz ^^.

Maverith: Naru despistado es el ser más tierno y kawaino de este mundo, me alegra que te haya gustado.

Raven-Cross-97: qué bueno que te gusto y pues espero que este capi no sea la excepción.


End file.
